


Промотур

by Sinica707



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinica707/pseuds/Sinica707





	Промотур

Конечно, он был ей не пара.

Одиночка Ник Фокс, вырвавший главную роль зубами, — и Джуди Рэбитшильд, звезда с пелёнок, золотая девочка Мультиленда.

— Ну что, заяц? — насмешливо спросил он, глядя на неё поверх тёмных очков. — Трясёшься?

— Ещё чего, — фыркнула Джуди, с трудом удерживаясь от того, чтоб не забарабанить лапой по полу. Неврозы — это у неё из трудного богатого детства.

— Встречайте — главные герои «Зверополиса», звёздная парочка Джуди и Ник! — объявил жизнерадостный ведущий тюлень, и они вынырнули из-за занавеса.

Гром аплодисментов, сверкающие прожектора, их улыбки во всех мониторах телестудии.

«Наслаждайся, — велел себе Ник, располагаясь на бархатном диванчике. — Все на тебя смотрят, все тебя любят и все тебе завидуют, глядя на красотку рядом. Разве не об этом ты мечтал?»

— Вы помните, как впервые увидели друг друга?

— Ник был невыносим. Он всю дорогу норовил почесать мне шейку.

— Дорогая, я был влюблён в тебя с тех пор, как ты в детстве сыграла маленького Пасхального кролика. После «Хранителей снов» весь Мультиленд мечтал почесать тебе шейку. Я ходил на этот фильм семнадцать раз ради полутора минут с крошкой Банни.

— Ооооо, — разнеженно вздохнула студия и вскинула плакаты с целующимися Ником и Джуди.

«Сказка, дети, — это то, что мы продаём, а все покупают! — втолковывал им перед промотуром продюсер, располневший Кот из «Шрека». — Мечты сбываются, справедливость торжествует, все звери равны, а лис любит кролика. Ясно, амигос?»

Куда уж яснее.

— Расскажите про забавные моменты съёмок.

У них было заготовлено тридцать два ответа на этот вопрос, на весь промотур.

— О, эпизод, когда Ник раздвигает мои уши и выглядывает сверху. Было ужасно щекотно. И ещё сцена с ленивцами — мы снимали её весь день, и к концу уже все говорили как ленивцы!

— И так продолжалось до конца съёмок. Если вы хотите достать Джуди, просто скажите — «Здраааааавствуй… дорогая… Джуди…» — и к концу фразы в вас полетит мобильник. — Звезда Мультиленда замахнулась на него смартфоном с надкушенной морковкой, усыпанным бриллиантиками.

Студия восторженно завизжала.

— Ник, легко ли вам было вжиться в роль?

— Да он сыграл самого себя! — Джуди повернулась к камере правым профилем, таким же очаровательно-курносо-ушастым, как и левый. — В чём пришёл, в том и снимался. На кастинге обошёл самого енота Ракету. Ник просто сделал бровки домиком — и вся группа в него влюбилась.

Фокс одарил зрителей фирменной ухмылкой своего Уайлда, сдвинув тёмные очки на кончик носа.

По студии прокатился тихий стон.

— Ну и главный вопрос — ждать ли нам продолжения? Будут ли ваши герои вместе?

— Да, — сказала Джуди.

— Нет, — сказал Ник. — Ну, в смысле, это же детектив, а не лав-стори.

— Но верите ли вы, что они могли быть вместе в жизни — лис и крольчиха? — настаивал тюлень.

— Я верю, — твёрдо сказала Джуди. — Мои родители этому подтверждение. Кто угодно может быть вместе, если они любят друг друга.

И посмотрела на Ника своими фиалковыми глазищами — так, что у того сердце ёкнуло.

Студия завизжала «Джуди!» и разразилась аплодисментами.

***

— Ты была великолепна, моя дорогая, — бархатно говорил лев Алекс после записи, похлопывая её по лапке. — Подвезти тебя?

— Нет, милый. За мной уже приехали, — и Джуди, чмокнув жениха и помахав Нику, радостно поскакала к серебристому лимузину — в котором дочь ждали легендарные Кролик Роджер и неувядающая роковая рыжеволосая Джессика.

Ник вздохнул, кивнул звезде «Мадагаскара» и, небрежно помахивая хвостом, направился к своему скутеру.


End file.
